longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talarist
Talarist, Duke of Sedna, hails from the neighboring country of Talasse. Has a younger brother named Signuel who gets a mention during one of Talarist's epilogues. He's a marriage candidate for Elodie. His early appearance could be said to be the player's "introduction" to the courtship dynamics/conflict in the story, and depending on how Elodie responds may affect future events. See below under Involvement. He seems to have vested interests in Nova... Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement He will send a necklace to Elodie in the hopes of arranging a betrothal. Elodie can learn about this beforehand by having Foreign Intelligence > 10, and with a Court Manners > 10 check, she will understand the social implications of wearing a man's gift; failing this check causes Elodie to wear and display it, implying she has accepted his courtship. If Elodie accepts his proposal, they will become engaged and she will be given the option to invite him to the gala on Week 17. This gives her the option of bypassing the Dance check and gives her different options to deal with an upset Banion if she has displeased him. Because of the intermarriage between Sedna and Elath, if Adair is assassinated Elodie gets the option to make Talarist Duke of Elath, provided he gives up rulership of Sedna and pledges to Nova. A high Intrigue score discourages this because of the strife the intermarriage has caused historically. Although Talarist himself is too young to have been directly involved in the conflicts of the past, he is aware of the connection between himself and Adair and there are implications he may be responsible for the assassination attempts. If Elodie is engaged to Talarist, Adair will not be attacked, but if Adair is killed and his lands given to someone else or betrothed to Elodie, Talarist will raise high tariffs or simply attack the new heir's lands. In one of his marriage epilogues, it makes note that he encourages Elodie to distract herself while he enjoys his new position in Nova's nobility. In another, Elodie and Talarist raise two daughters and a number of exotic pets from the east. The King Consort never tired of giving his girls presents to make them smile. If Elodie is unable to have children, Talarist will request a divorce. If Elodie rejects Talarist rudely, orders her agents to look out for foreign powers and you pass a high Trade check, you can cause Talarist's tariffs and border restrictions to backfire. If Elodie chooses to marry him at the end of the game, flavor text will directly imply that this was done to calm the border dispute. Talarist can make a useful ally. If Elodie is engaged to him she can use the alliance with Talasse against Ixion in Week 10, and although he does not send troops when Shanjia invades, if the invasion is repelled he can help with the aftermath. Personality and Abilities Marriage Conditions Elodie can become engaged to Talarist in-game if she wears the necklace he sends her on Week 5 and agrees to marry him on Week 12. If Elodie used the necklace to bluff an alliance with Talasse against Ixion in Week 10, he will pressure her into accepting his proposal regardless of whether she passes the Court Manners test. An Elodie whose default mood is Yielding will automatically accept. Otherwise, Talarist is unkillable and cannot lose his title without gaining another, meaning that he is always available as an option for marriage in Week 39 for an unmarried Elodie. In most circumstances, he will accept Elodie's proposal, except for the following exceptions: * If Elodie wears his necklace on Week 5 then and "politely declines" his marriage proposal on Week 12 with a Court Manners score <40, he will reject her. Elodie will marry his brother Signuel instead. * Regardless of what happened on Weeks 5 and 12, if Adair was placed with his grandfather on Week 22 and if Elodie chooses to "Delay" assigning the Duchy of Elath on Week 26 when he is assassinated, his marriage to an administrator newly promoted to Duchess of Elath will take precedence. In this case, the game will act as though the player chose "no one" as a marriage option if Talarist is selected. The results of their marriage will differ depending on whether Adair was assassinated in Week 26 and, if so, who was given the Duchy of Elath. Trivia * Along with Anciet, Talarist is the only other character that is always available for marriage at the end of the game, even if he won't always accept. * If Elodie is engaged to Banion, Adair, or Thaddeus, her dossier will say that she "engaged" to her fiance. However, if Elodie is engaged to Talarist, her dossier instead says that she is "betrothed" to him. Talarist's own dossier says that he is "engaged" to Elodie. * If Elodie rudely rejects him in Week 12 (twice if she bluffed using the necklace on Week 10), the text "Unsuccessfully romanced Elodie" will be in his dossier if the player checks it before the scene ends. * In previous versions, a bug apparently allowed Talarist to be married twice in the epilogue: if Adair was assassinated and the player chose to delay assigning Elath's rulership, Talarist would be married to the new Duchess and then would have a long courtship and marriage with Elodie if the player chose to pursue him. This was fixed in versions 1.2.44 and 1.3.2. * Talarist is the only marriage option that has an unused epilogue. If Elodie is married to him while he holds the title of Duke of Elath and she cannot have children - mutually exclusive circumstances - he will eventually ask for a divorce for a young woman from his duchy that he has already gotten pregnant. If Elodie is cruel, the young woman will be found dead on her wedding day. This epilogue can be found in the translation file and parts of it can be seen in this changelog. Category:Characters Category:Marriage Candidates